Where In The World
by eternallove-17
Summary: Esme and Carlisle are fed up with the Cullen kids not doing anything, so they send them on a race around the globe. Better than it sounds. Rated T becuase I'm paranoid.


**Okay so I was really bored in Chemistry one day when this idea just popped into my head. I don't know if it's any good but the one person I asked seemed to think so. I'm writing my other story without a beta right now but I'd really like one for this story. If anyone would like to, just send me a PM or say so in your review or something.**

**Also I've posted a poll on my profile for Homecoming so check it out if you want to.**

**So without further ado here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters unfortunately or anything else here besides the plot.**

* * *

BPOV

It had been 3 days since I got back from my week long shopping trip with Alice; she'd said we needed more girl time. That week had possibly been the most painful of my life, including my transformation. But the days that followed our 'femenine' excursion had made the endless hours in dressing rooms completely worth the struggle. The second we stepped through the door I had been scooped up into Edward's arms and taken directly to our room, where I have been for the past three days. I know it may seem as though we are ditching our family, but in reality we wouldn't be much company anyways after a week apart.

Since our graduation from Dartmouth 2 months ago none of us had done much of anything. Alice had decided to re arrange her closets, all 14 of them. Rose had decided to take all her cars apart and put them back together. Emmett and Jasper had taken to reenacting some of Jasper's memories of the southern vampire wars, which mostly ended when they had destroyed half the house. This left Carlisle and Esme to clean up the mess most of the time and I couldn't help but feel that maybe they were getting slightly tired of it.

As if on cue my darling pixie like sister bounded into the room. "Bella put some clothes on and get downstairs quickly!" She cried, her excitement mounting with every word. "Esme and Carlisle have a surprise for us!"

I looked questioningly at Edward, but he just shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry love, but this is their surprise not mine. You'll find out soon."

I groaned and hoisted myself off the bed, I hated surprises and everyone in the house knew that. But did that ever stop them from putting me through this torture? Nope, not one bit.

Edward and I dressed hastily and made our way down to the living room where the rest of our adopted family was waiting patiently.

As soon as we entered the room Esme began. "For the past 2 months you six have been sitting around the house doing nothing. Shopping doesn't count Alice." She added when Alice opened her mouth to object.

"The point is," Carlisle continued. "Esme and I think you need to get out of the house for a bit, see the world."

Wondering where our parents were going with this I exchanged a skeptical glance with Edward, whose face was slowly morphing from an expression of confusion to that of excitement and intrigue.

"This is why we're sending you on a scavenger hunt of sorts, around the globe. You will have to solve clues that will guide you to your next location." Said Esme.

I glanced around at my other siblings to see their reactions. Emmett and Alice were visibly shaking in their seats, each with matching grins that spread across their entire face. Jasper seemed to be struggling somewhere in a void between the excitement radiating off his wife and the curiosity as to where this hunt would take us, and Rose was just being Rose showing nothing but indifference towards the announcement.

"We will be splitting you up into teams of 2, couples together of course. But be warned you will each be receiving different clues and you may need each other's help to figure them out." Carlisle said.

By the time Carlisle had finished speaking Emmett was already out of his chair and sprinting towards the staircase.

"Wait just a second," Esme called after him. "You haven't heard the rules yet."

My big brother's face fell as he walked back into the room. He had obviously been hoping for a free for all, no rules. I on the other hand was extremely glad there were boundaries to be set. G-d knows how out of hand my siblings can get.

"Rule number one," She continued. "No powers, no mind reading, no clairvoyance, and no emotional manipulation. Rule number two, no internet access. You must figure this out on your own or with the help of passers by. Rule number three, each team may take one car from the garage, first come first served. And finally rule number four, each team will be given a set amount of money to spend while you are away. If you choose to spend it all on clothes be my guest, but then you may have to run to all your destinations which could take a while."

I was sure that the final had been directed at Alice. No doubt she and Jasper would run out of money very quickly.

Carlisle stood up and walked to the entrance of the room. "Go up to your rooms, get packed and get down to the kitchen. You're first clue is waiting for you there. The world is waiting for you, good luck, travel safe…..GO!"

It was a mad dash to the door as we flew up the stairs to our respective bedrooms. Luckily packing is something that would put us ahead of our siblings. If I knew Alice and Rose they would be spending at least 5 minutes at vampire speed packing their bags.

Edward pulled a small backpack from underneath the bed and swiftly began stuffing handfuls of clothing into it. There was not much else we could possibly need, we were vampires after all.

46.291 second later he was finished packing. I pushed a small ornately carved box into the backpack and zipped it up.

As expected we were the first to reach the kitchen. On the table there was a small piece of paper and three envelopes. I picked up the first envelope with our names on it and turned towards my husband. His eyes mirrored mine, sparkling with excitement.

"Are you ready love?" He asked.

"100%" I answered.

"Then let's go." He said and ripped open the envelope. Inside was a single black credit card, obviously our set amount of money for this journey on which we were about to embark.

We then turned to the small piece of paper which read:

_Erect as I was in 1999_

_I protect dear old Shay from weather not fine_

_But apart from that I have nothing to do_

_Find me and you will find your next clue_

I turned to Edward with a small smile playing on my lips. Could the answer really be so simple?

* * *

EMPOV

This is so awesome! Esme and Carlisle were sending us on a treasure hunt around the world, how cool is that!

Rose and I ran upstairs to our room and started to pack. I would have been fine if we had brought nothing along besides a compass and possibly a change of socks. But my beautiful wife is the one in charge, she ran around the room throwing 500 different things at once while I had to catch them all and stuff them into our duffle bag. Finally after about 3 minutes the bag was full.

"Come on Rosie," I said dragging her from the room. "We have to hurry if we're going to beat everyone else!"

"Oh it's a race now is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

Man she looks sexy when she does that, maybe we could postpone this race just a little bit longer…..No Emmett snap out of it! We have a race to win.

I nodded my head as quickly as possible to answer her question and she smiled hugely at me.

"Well then let's go you big bear!" She laughed and we swept down the stairs.

In the kitchen we saw that little Eddie and Bellie had already come and gone. Oh well, it won't be hard for us to catch up to them in the jeep.

Rose grabbed our envelope read the clue and dashed to my car.

"Where to?" I asked.

"North end of Tillicum Park." She said.

* * *

APOV

I can't believe Carlisle and Esme! Not being allowed to use my powers is pure torture. If I couldn't_ see _then how could we beat the others home?

"Jazzy," I called. "Go get the car; I'll meet you out there."

"Sure thing sweetheart." He said and lugged my two full suitcases from the room.

I sighed in content, my Jasper always the gentleman. What did I do to deserve such a perfect man? Oh well, no time to dwell on that now.

I made my way as quickly as possible to the kitchen and picked up the one remaining envelope and the piece of paper. I read the clue and hurriedly directed Jazz to Tillicum Park at the north end of town.

From the park entrance we ran to the old Shay train under its shelter. Even without my powers I knew where to go; after all it is one of the more "famous" places in Forks.

Much to my surprise the others were still there when we arrived. I glanced around suspiciously; surely they had been able to find their clues. They couldn't seriously have trouble finding a simple piece of paper.

"What's the hold up?" I asked. "Shouldn't you guys be long gone by now? I mean I knew the clue would be on a small piece of paper but have you seriously not found it yet?"

Emmett turned to me, his brown furrowed. "We should be gone already but none of us can figure out where this damn clue is trying to take us! I thought they would all be as easy as the first one, this is too hard!" His mouth turned down into a pout and his shoulders slumped, he looked like a small child who dropped their ice cream cone.

I hadn't noticed until now that Jazz had gotten our clue, I watched him read it and frown; it was unlike my Jazzy not to know something about geography and world travels.

Bella looked up at me. "Why don't you bring the clue over here? If we see all of them together it might make at least a little bit more sense."

I looked at the other two clues laid out in front of me and placed mine with them. But there was no rhyme or reason to these clues, just three pieces of paper telling us each to go to a different place.

This was something new altogether, how could not one of us know the location these clues were supposed to lead us to! What I wouldn't kill to be able to use my gift just once.

"Don't even think about it Alice. You know the rules." Edward warned.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be using your gift either."

"I wasn't, but the look on your face told me you wanted to. Don't jump to conclusions little sister, _I _don't cheat." He smirked.

I grimaced and looked down once again at the three clues in front of me.

-------

_Clue #1 – Rosalie and Emmett_

_To the north east I'm the place you seek_

_The gateway to the west as they have dubbed me_

_A golden boy here provides little legislation_

_But he will guide you to the next destination_

_-------_

_Clue #2 – Alice and Jasper_

_Once known to all as the murder capital of my country_

_That is no longer what I appear to be_

_400+ murals all in plain view_

_Seek out the eldest to find your next clue_

_--------_

_Clue #3 – Edward and Bella_

_Slurpees and sunshine is our claim to fame_

_Even through the frostiest winters it's always the same_

_In the north end of town they used to reside_

_But have long since moved south and the community survives_

_Seek out this ancient people's center_

_The dome holds a clue if you know how to enter_

_------_

The words on the paper made no sense what so ever to me. If I could only find a way to connect all three of them, maybe we could figure this out.

I slumped into Jazzy's side frustrated. I felt completely useless without my visions to guide me, that was something I was used to.

Golden boy, north east, murder, murals, slurpees, sunshine, the frostiest winters and an ancient people. Where in the world could these clues possibly be taking us?

* * *

**So what do you think? Where could they possibly be going? Why not take a guess your self, I'll tell you if you get it right.**

**Also are the clues too hard? This first one is a pretty obscure destination so I'll give you an extra hint. (Don't worry most of them won't be this hard)**

**_It is the location where the Hudsons Bay Company moved after it left London._**

** I hope that helps!**

**Pretty please review! I would love any and all input.**


End file.
